Starcrossed
by SasuNaru Divas
Summary: The Katon and Kaze Demons are the most feared and renowned in Konoha City. Their violence and bloody feuds are historic and legendary. What these two great families did not count on were two young demons, from both families, throwing a wrench in their feuding plans. Such is young love, some would say. Sasuke and Naruto, being the stubborn boys they are, would say it was dumb luck.


**Full Summary: **The Katon and Kaze Demons are the most feared and renowned in Konoha City. Their violence and bloody feuds are historic and legendary. What these two great families did not count on were two young demons, from both families, throwing a wrench in their feuding plans. Such is young love, some would say. Sasuke and Naruto, being the stubborn boys they are, would say it was dumb luck.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Course language, violence, smut and future sex scenes, supernatural themes, slash.

**Author's Note:** This is **Yamaihime** and **XxHeavenxSentxX**, and this is our first joint story together. I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to review. Reviews are loved and encouraged xD

* * *

**Starcrossed**

_Two households. Both alike in status, power and dignity. In the vast city of Konoha where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. __**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**__ From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of starcrossed lovers take their life. _

_Uchiha Clan District, Konoha City, 6:15AM:_

The crunching of boots on charred debris was loud in the still morning air. The first rays of sunlight beamed down on the rubble and ruin that used to be the Uchiha complex; a vast array of buildings, literally, a small suburb within Konoha City.

Captain Yamato flicked his cigarette butt to the floor, as he walked briskly through the scene. Upon a call of a report of arson, the Konoha main police had rushed straight to the scene, but by the time they had come, the blaze was too great to venture into the compound. By the time the firefighters had doused the flames, there was nothing left of it but ash and soot.

"Search through the wreckage! I want every able bodied officer to uncover and identify any bodies you find!"

Yamato heard a resounding "Yes Sir!" as he walked away from his main party, towards the ambulance which had arrived hours before, the sirens still spinning a nauseating red and blue. He walked around the side of the vehicle, towards the back, where he saw a small boy being wheeled into the ambulance, a white sheet covering his entire body, save for his head.

"The patient has suffered minor burns to the arms and legs, stand clear!" shouted a paramedic as she bustled past Yamato.

Yamato caught a glimpse of a mop of black hair, limp and matted to the boy's pale forehead, and soot covering the pale face, as he was wheeled into the ambulance and out of sight, the doors closing shut firmly.

As the ambulance revved up and quickly drove out of the Uchiha complex, Yamato's Lieutenant approached briskly behind him with a clipboard. Yamato turned and took the clipboard from his hands.

"Sir, it appears the youngest has survived. Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently he's the only one we've found to have escaped the blaze alive. The others were not so lucky."

Yamato nodded his head absentmindedly as he flicked through the information they had retrieved from the crime scene.

"Will the boy be able to provide us more information, sir?"

"We'll have to wait and see," is all Captain Yamato says before continuing, "until then search up our database for a man who goes by the name of Madara Uchiha."

The man hesitates for a second. Yamato glares at him until he finally gets his act together and yells,

"At once, Sir!"

Yamato watched him go with sickening dread. He couldn't begin to think of what the loss of Fugaku Uchiha would mean to the whole Katon race. What it could mean for him.

**. . . **

_Two Weeks Later, Konoha Hospital, 5:30 P.M._

The little boy slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the bright light. Finally willing his eyes to stay open, the first thing he notices is that everything's white, the ceiling, the wall, everything.

He hears the sound of the door opening. Turning his head to the side, he notices a woman walking towards him. Her outfit is just as white and just as bright as the ceiling, the walls and the light, that he has to look away. But in that brief second, he notices the way the woman claps her hands to her mouth before muttering something about getting the doctor. The door slams closed behind her.

The little boy feigns sleep. After a few more seconds of silence, save for the constant sounds of beeping, he hears the door open once again. He reopens his eyes but he doesn't bother turning his head, and instead stares at a spot on the wall.

The whiteness and brightness of the room is a little bit more bearable now, although he feels a slight headache coming on.

"Hello Sasuke," a feminine voice says to his left. The boy's eyebrows furrow.

_Who's Sasuke? _

He slowly turns his head to find himself staring at a pale faced doctor, her kind dark eyes tinged red staring down at him. She seems nice enough, he decides.

"I'm Doctor Shizune. I'd like to check your pulse and vital signs, to see if everything is working properly. Is that okay?"

He doesn't really understand what she's saying but he nods anyway before flinching when she moves to touch his cool skin.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she says in a soft, soothing voice. And Sasuke, if that is his real name, can't help but believe her. After she's done, she jots something down onto her clipboard before returning her attention to Sasuke. She sends him a soft smile before sitting back down.

"You seem to be in good shape, well good wouldn't necessarily be the right word. More like better," she says before moving her gaze to his head thoughtfully. "We were beginning to lose faith in your recovery. Usually younger demons have weaker bodies and are more prone to succumbing to their injuries. But not you, you fought like a trooper."

She then returns her gaze back to his face, her expression suddenly turning serious.

"I have to ask you a few questions, is that alright? You can tell me now if you're not up for it." Her voice is still soft.

After a moment of hesitation Sasuke finally nods.

"Do you know where you are?" Is the first question to pass her lips.

Sasuke opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally croaking out, "Hospital."

Sasuke watches as Dr. Shizune hastily gets up, walking towards the little table cart by the window. She pours a cup of water before moving back to Sasuke's side. She then hands it to him saying,

"Here, take this."

Sasuke does just that, ignoring the way the needle on his arm digs into his skin as he brings the cup up to his chapped lips. He chugs the whole cup down until it's empty before handing it back to Shizune.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Sasuke," he says, trying out the name on his lips. It sounds foreign, wrong somehow. Is that really his name? He doesn't feel like a Sasuke. But then again, what is his name if not Sasuke.

When asked what his last name was, Sasuke drew up a blank. And after a few seconds of thinking, and more thinking, all he could do was stare at Dr. Shizune like a lost little puppy.

"Do you know how old you are?"

Sasuke could only look helpless, he didn't even know what day it was, let alone the year.

"Six," Sasuke hazards a guess. In answer Shizune purses her lips in a thin line, and Sasuke shoulders sag in defeat when he realizes that six wasn't quite the right answer.

But before he can ask any questions about what this was all about, or why he was here, and that one question that's been niggling at the back of his mind, Shizune continues.

"Do you know where you're from?"

Instead of answering Sasuke just stares at Shizune blankly. And it continues like this for god knows how long; Shizune shooting off questions that Sasuke for the life of him can't remember. Until it finally gets to the breaking point where Sasuke interrupts her midsentence by asking,

"Where are my parents? I have parents don't I?"

As the question leaves his lips, he feels uncertain. He knows this is the right question to ask. Kids his age, however old he was, had parents didn't they? Should they be here? Holding his hand? Telling him that everything was going to be okay even if he knew it wasn't.

What did they look like? His parents. Was his mother sweet and kind, the type of mother who would pack her son lunch for school, who would read to him at night? Was his father just as kind, just as sweet?

"Why can't I remember anything?" Sasuke says, frustrated. He could feel his eyes begin to water, but he refuses to let the tears fall.

Shizune scrambled beside him to pour him another cup of water.

"Here," she says.

As Sasuke takes the cup, Shizune moves her hands to his head. But just as she's about to ruffle his bed of hair, there's a knock at the door.

She gives him a small smile, pats him on the shoulder before moving towards the hospital room door. As he drinks the water, he watches Dr. Shizune open the door, catching sight of an unfamiliar man in some type of uniform peering inside.

Sasuke briefly wonders who he is.

"How is he?" The stranger asks as his eyes lock with Sasuke's. Dr. Shizune follows his gaze before she's gesturing for the stranger to step back and closing the door behind her until they're both in the hall.

Sasuke stares at them through the window. He knows they're talking about him and he finds himself frustrated that he doesn't know what any of it's about. So he watches as Dr. Shizune says something before the strange man responds. It isn't for another full minute until Sasuke realizes that they're arguing, with Shizune pointing and the stranger gesticulating wildly.

After what feels like another five minutes, they've stopped arguing and Dr. Shizune seems to be saying something that the strange man seems to agree with, if the grudging nod of his head is anything to go by.

Sasuke is finally done with his cup of water by the time Dr. Shizune enters back into the room, closing the door shut behind him. He watches as she takes a seat beside him. The strange man is still standing out in the hall.

"Sasuke," she begins in a soothing voice. "What you are currently suffering from is memory loss, or what is known as amnesia. About two weeks ago you were in an accident, you must've hit your head, and you were in a coma for those two weeks. This memory loss may be short term meaning, you might get your memory back today, tomorrow, in a month, in a few weeks. Or it could be permanent, in which case you may never get your memory back. Do you understand?"

Sasuke tries to grasp his mind around this, tries to understand the words passing through his doctor's lips. His head is still throbbing, and he feels a little sluggish. But he nods anyway, because he thinks he understands.

"Your full name is Sasuke Uchiha," she begins once more, looking down at the clipboard on her lap. "You just turned five years old and you are a Katon Demon. Do you know what that is?"

Sasuke looks her as if she had said something stupid. Of course he knew what a Katon Demon was. How could he not? It was a part of who he was, right? Only the other stuff seemed harder to grasp, harder to remember. Like his name, his age, where he was from.

"Right," Dr. Shizune says in answer before muttering something that sounded like 'you're an Uchiha after all.' Sasuke didn't know what that meant.

"You were in an accident," she then says softly, putting a pale hand onto his arm. He flinches. She moves her hand away, but keeps it on top of the hospital bed as a comforting gesture. When Sasuke doesn't speak or respond she continues, "Your parents didn't make it. Neither did your brother."

_Brother? _

There must've been something on his face, for Shizune sent him a small sad smile.

"You had an older brother by the name of Itachi Uchiha. Your parents were named Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha."

"I'd like to go to sleep please," Sasuke interrupts, suddenly feeling tired. He doesn't want to hear anymore.

Doctor Shizune looks startled for a minute before she's standing up and saying, "Oh right. Of course. Get some sleep. You should be expecting a visitor or two tomorrow. Rest."

**_. . ._**

"Sasuke, you've got visitors," are the words to pass Dr. Shizune's lips the next morning as she enters his brightly lit hospital room.

Sasuke averts his gaze from the window, turning his head to find Dr. Shizune walking in, only to be trailed by two men. Sasuke recognizes one of them as the man who came to visit yesterday before Shizune had practically kicked him out. Sasuke lets his gaze linger on him for a split second before turning to the other man.

He finds himself staring into red eyes. There's something familiar about the man with his pale complexion and long blue black hair like his own. For a moment he wonders if Dr. Shizune had lied and the man standing in front of him was his father or even possibly his brother before quickly squashing that thought.

After all, what need would Dr. Shizune have to lie to him? Unless she got her facts wrong.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's nice to see you doing well." It takes Sasuke a minute to realize that the uniformed man is talking to him. Sasuke averts his gaze from those piercing red eyes. "I'm Captain Yamato. I work for the police. I'm sure Dr. Shizune here filled you in on what happened."

He then paused, seeming to be waiting on something. Sasuke nods his head slowly. This seems to do the trick as Captain Yamato continues,

"We feared that we might have had to put you in the foster care system –"

"What he's trying to say little one is that you are now under my care," the pale male said with a curve of his lips upwards. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver. The smile didn't look quite right on his face.

"The name's Madara Uchiha. It's a pleasure to finally meet my great grandnephew. It was tragic to hear that Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi didn't make it. It saddens me to say that your father and I didn't get on much."

And then he suddenly had this strange wistful look on his face. The room was silent until Captain Yamato piped up.

"You gave us quite a scare. It's sad to see that not even the head of the central Uchiha family are invincible. Everybody's been praying for your recovery."

As the words leave Yamato's lips, Sasuke can only furrow his eyebrows in confusion. But he keeps his mouth shut. He just wants to leave.

Madara seems to read his mind for he sends Sasuke a tight lipped smile before saying, "I was able to pull some strings and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you'll be coming home with me today."

Dr. Shizune grumbles what sounds like her disapproval, and if the way Captain Yamato's staring at Madara with pursed lips is anything to go by, then he agrees with her too. Madara pretends he sees none of this.

And for the first time in what feels like forever, Sasuke smiles. If the smile happens to come off as a grimace, nobody says anything.

Exactly one hour, thirty six minutes and twenty seconds later, Sasuke suddenly finds himself being bombarded by a huge crowd outside the hospital walls the moment he steps out. He's accompanied by Madara, Captain Yamato and a man who introduces himself as Kotetsu. Yamato and Kotetsu are warding off the crowd. Sasuke is confused by all of this, doesn't understand why the people around him are crying as they murmur their relief while simultaneously reaching out to grab on to him.

Sasuke finds himself shrinking against Madara, who half a beat later reaches a tentative arm around his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"How did they find out?" Sasuke can hear Yamato whisper rather urgently into Kotetsu's ear. "I thought I gave you strict orders to keep the young Uchiha's whereabouts under lock and key."

Kotetsu whispers something back equally urgently. And this goes on until they make it to a sleek black car.

"Get in," Madara says rather urgently, with a what he probably thinks is an encouraging pat on Sasuke's shoulder that is anything but encouraging. Despite that, Sasuke does as told. The thought of all that attention makes him uncomfortable. He still doesn't understand it all, and thinks that maybe he doesn't want to. He just wants to go to sleep.

Yamato opens the black car door allowing Sasuke to slide in. Shortly thereafter, Madara does the same.

"We'll be in touch," Yamato says, leaning over the car door before slamming it shut.

"Glad to have you back little Uchiha," an unfamiliar voice upfront says. He turns around showing a pale face that's half covered, revealing only one eye and silver hair. Sasuke just stares at him blankly.

Rather than being offended the unfamiliar man just chuckles before turning his gaze to Madara.

"Where to?" The man inquires, purposely refraining from using formalities.

"The Academy," Madara says abruptly. And then they're suddenly caught in a rather odd staring match until finally the silver haired man is the first to break it. Sasuke's not sure if it's because he's admitting defeat or because the people outside insist on hitting the side of the car door.

Seconds later they're driving off.

Sasuke doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he's being shaken awake.

Sasuke's eyes flutter open, and he has to rapidly blink them to adjust to the lighting.

After a few more seconds, with his eyes fully open, does he realize that his head is lying on something rather thin and bony, yet oddly comfortable.

It takes him another full second to realize that his heads resting on a leg. More specifically Madara's leg.

Sasuke finds himself oddly embarrassed. He immediately lifts his head. Sasuke tries his best to avoid eye contact as he looks around his surroundings, realizing that they've stopped.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asks, uttering his first words of the day. His voice comes out scratchy from hours of un-use.

"See for yourself," Madara murmurs before opening his car side of the door. He slides out of the car, Sasuke shortly following suit. He steps out onto a patch of grass.

His eyes practically widen into saucers at what he sees in front of him as he stares up at the large protruding building.

Caught up in the surprising beauty of the building in front of him, he doesn't even flinch when Madara's hand claws into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he says,

"Sasuke, welcome to The Foundation. Your new home for the next thirteen years."

**. . .**

_2 Years Later – The Downtown Markets, Konoha City, 6:45pm:_

Sasuke dragged his feet heavily, one hand clutching his bleeding arm as he staggered down the deserted street. As he turned a corner, he realized he was a few steps away from Konoha Markets, the streets bustling with demons. _I could blend right in_, he thought, as he straightened up and made to walk into the light, his feet a bit wobbly from exhaustion.

He moved quickly and swiftly, walking a bit abruptly as his shoulder ached in pain, fresh blood dribbling in streams down the inside of his long black sweater. He moved towards the sides of the street, careful to not bump into anyone for fear of hurting his shoulder. The bystanders took no notice of the small boy as he walked quietly and determinedly to a side alley in the street.

Sasuke reached the opposing wall and slid down the side of it, gasping in pain as his shoulder hit the hard surface. Nearby sounds alerted him to others making their way towards him and he quickly got up, ignoring his pain and walked further into the alleyway, until he was behind a huge bin, concealed from view.

He looked around the bin, breathing haggardly and observed the same voices he heard, a group of older demons, walking past the alleyway, laughing and joking and enjoying the Market's festivities.

Sighing, Sasuke looked back to his right shoulder and tried to uncover the sweat and blood matted material on his wound. He winced at the pain it caused him to remove the article of bloodied fabric. His open wound was pink around the edges, the red raw cut already healing. He saw some small shards of glass protruding and proceeded to remove them methodically. He eyed his wound again before ripping an unstained piece of black cloth from his sweater, wincing slightly as he wound the cloth around his injury.

Suddenly sensing a presence nearby, he turns around to find himself staring into blue orbs that were staring back at him curiously. Startled, Sasuke scrambled back and hissed at the intruder, covering his shoulder with his left hand protectively.

Blue eyes widened when they saw the raven's eyes flash a crimson red, the three tomas in them spinning wildly. The blue eyed owner, a boy, came into Sasuke's full vision, and looking at him once, Sasuke could tell he meant no harm.

The boy giggled as he watched Sasuke, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. His blond mop of hair caught the afternoon light and Sasuke was, for a moment, stunned at the way the boy's hair looked like spun gold. He shook his head, clearing away such absurd thoughts before he glared at the boy, whose own smiling face turned into a scowl as he glared back at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Sasuke decided it was wise not to say anything, as obviously this boy was a bit slow in the uptake and not worth his time. He turned his head to the side, to observe the wall beside him disinterestedly.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

Sasuke ignored him, his thin black eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown at his oncoming headache.

"Hey! I said I was talking to you!"

Red, shinigami eyes turned abruptly to stare at shocked blue orbs, but the blond boy would not go away and was now invading his personal space.

"Hey! How do you do that? Make your eyes go all red like that? Huh? How do you do that?" pestered the blond boy, aggravating Sasuke further as he tsked and turned to his side.

"My name is Naruto!" the boy chirped looking expectantly at Sasuke, whose back was still turned to him.

Naruto pouted, his whiskered cheeks puffing up as he took in the stubborn boy before him. Naruto noticed the pale boy had a hand over his right shoulder and his fingers looked to be seeping blood from a wound.

"Wow! Are you ok?" asked Naruto, reaching over one tan hand to touch the boy on his good shoulder.

A pale hand shot up and grasped Naruto's wrist in an iron clasp. Naruto exclaimed and almost toppled over in the alley if it weren't for the hand holding his wrist.

Sasuke's glare once again failed on Naruto, as the blond boy returned a glare of his own and proceeded to yank his hand out of the raven's grasp.

"Gosh, I was only trying to help! A pushy bastard like you must get into fights all the time!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at the blond and looked away again.

Naruto pouted, having been ignored again, but suddenly a thought occurred to him, making his blue eyes light up.

"Hey! Are you hungry? There's a bakery nearby that I go to all the time with Iruka-sensei! Want to come with?"

Naruto pouted as the raven headed boy gave no answer.

"Fine, stay here! I'm going to the bakery!"

And with that, the blond boy dashed off, into the crowd of people in the bustling Markets and out of sight. After a while, Sasuke turned his head slightly to see if the blond had gone. Sighing, he stood up and stretched his one good arm. Concentrating his chakra on his back, he willed his newly acquired wings to grow. But after a few minutes, his face sweaty and red, he realized he was out of chakra, and flopped back down on the ground tiredly.

Sasuke leaned his head against the wall of the alley, breathing hard as he looked up at the pale blue sky. The last rays of sunlight were disappearing and tonight, he may not be able to go back to the mansion. Closing his eyes tiredly, Sasuke calmed himself, that is until his sharp hearing picked up the patter of feet on the pavement. Sighing to himself, he opened his eyes blearily and turned to see a huffing Naruto, two little packets in his hands.

"Here!" Naruto's shrill voice was loud and Sasuke's headache got worse.

When the raven did not make a move to retrieve the held out item, Naruto tsked and put the parcel on Sasuke's lap, much to the raven's surprise.

The blond then proceeded to take out whatever was inside the small brown bag in his hands, and chew on it noisily.

As he looked up, he noticed the raven hadn't moved to touch the object in his lap.

"It's a pork bun! It's really yummy! Try it!"

Sasuke looked over impassively at the blond, then looked down at the package in his lap. His stomach growled slightly. Naruto laughed at that moment, hands on his knees as he pointed with his free hand at Sasuke, who was now glowering at the blond.

"I knew you were hungry!" cried Naruto happily, blue eyes merry little slits as they regarded Sasuke over his bun.

Sasuke tsked, and moved to grab the bun from his lap with his left hand, working to cause minimal movement to his right shoulder. Before he could life the bun up, two tan hands were lifting it for him. Sasuke was shocked at the proximity that Naruto was to him. Black eyes traced the specks of blue in the blonds' eyes, the smooth whisker marks on the tan cheeks. As he was lost in his reverie, Sasuke didn't notice the bun being pressed against his lips.

Breaking out of his trance, Sasuke quickly moved to retrieve the bun, focusing intently on it as he took a bite. The rich filling inside it was delicious and in a few bites, the bun was gone.

Naruto watched with satisfaction as Sasuke finished his bun.

"I come to the Markets everyday with my ma, so if you're around, I'll bring stuff for ya!"

And with that, Naruto turned around and ran towards the Markets. As he turned around, he waved to Sasuke, who started back impassively at him, feeling his shoulder tinge a bit as the wound healed itself some more.

And so it was that for the next four days, the little blond boy would come to the alleyway away from the Markets, arms filled with food and drinks, and the occasional blanket for the raven haired boy. Sasuke would take each item without a word, and Naruto would continue his chattering, content to fill Sasuke's silence. Sasuke himself grew accustomed to the boy's loudness and would close his eyes as the blond would talk, letting the sound sooth him and his worries.

On the fifth day of Sasuke's stay, his shoulder was feeling much better. He stretched out his wings, testing them once before the blond came. He would leave today, but it wouldn't hurt to see the blond one more time before he went, not that he was obliged to of course, it was just to tell the boy to not bother him again.

The morning waned and Naruto still did not come. Sasuke grew impatient, pacing the alley as he waited for the blond, ready to lash out at him for being so late. What he did not expect however, was the whoosh of wings and the gust of air that blew him, red crimson eyes staring down at him impassively and two strong arms taking a tight hold of him. With a beating of black wings, both demons were airborne and Sasuke was being whisked out of the alleyway. As Sasuke looked down, he saw commotion in the Markets and from what he saw, a speck of gold running in the crowd.

It wasn't for another nine years that both boys; paths crossed. Some would say it was fate. Others destiny. Sasuke and Naruto, being the stubborn boys they are, would say it was dumb luck.

* * *

**Authors' End Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review at the end ~~

Until next time!

**Yamaihime**


End file.
